Fan:Patamon (DCS)
|in-training=Tokomon |rookie='Patamon' |champion=Angemon |ultimate=HolyAngemon Shakoukimon |DNApartner=Ankylomon |DNAultimate=Shakoukimon }} Patamon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Patamon is partner to a DigiDestined named Edmund Harmon. Description Patamon is friendly really likes to be around young people, both human and Digimon. At first, he was not happy about being the last one to Digivolve, but understood that his friendship with Edmund was more important. Attacks *'Air Shot': Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air—which he then shoots forward from his mouth. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Patamon met Edmund for the first time. He and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Tokomon, and Digivolved into Patamon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Patamon and the others until Edmund and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Patamon was sent with Edmund into a forest in the File Island. They explored the area and soon they ended up into the Vilalge of Beginnings where a Digimon named Elecmon was taking care of Fresh Level Digimon a.k.a. Digimon babies. Soon, they were attacked by Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After the other DigiDestin arrived and freed Leomon, Patamon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Patamon didn't really fight much, since he was yet unable to Digivolve into his own Champion form. But when it came time to face Devimon, the evil Digimon who controlled the Black Gears and led the invasion to Kyoto, none of other the Partner Digimon was powerful enough to stop him. Then Devimon attempted to kill Edmund, but Patamon went between and finally Digivolved into his own Champion form: Angemon. Angemon drained some additional energy from the Digivices of all DigiDestined. It gave him enough power to vanquish Devimon, but not without sacrificing his own life. Angemon's data reformed into a Digi-Egg which was taken by Leomon into the Village of Beginnings until Patamon would be reborn and would be to return to Edmund. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, reborn Patamon had grown up back into his Rookie form. Three days after the defeat of the Webmasters and Etemon accompanied his human partner on his return to Los Angeles. Digimon: The Third World Two later, despite being reborn and grown up again, Patamon had not fought in any battle nor Digivolved into Angemon until Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house. In the final battle, Patamon, as Angemon, became capable of DNA Digivolving with Ankylomon (Armadimon's Champion form), and they became Shakoukimon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Patamon is easily defeated by them. After evacuating Los Angeles, tensions between Seamus and Troy turn into a heated fight between the two DigiDestined and their Partner Digimon in their Mega forms. After Veemon and Wormmon are prevented from interrupting the battle, Patamon sadly admits that the DigiDestined can't do anything to stop them. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Edmund and Patamon are among those who remain in Cape Town, South Africa. When the city is invaded by MetalSeadramon and his army, Patamon fights as Shakoukimon against AmmoGesomon and then the Scubamon. The battle ends when WarGreymon defeats MetalSeadramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 While Shakoukimon fight against Machinedramon's minions outside the bunker base, Edmund goes with Troy and Agumon to find Dan Linwood, Wei Xueqi, Veemon and Wormmon to defeat Machinedramon himself. After his father's virus infects the security system of Machinedramon's base, Edmund follows his father into Oklahoma City. After Machinedramon was defeated, Patamon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until he and Edmund join Kevin, Tentomon and Armadimon to co-lead a team with Edmund and Patamon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by WickedTeddymon in Moscow. While Fan:Tentomon (DCS)#AtlasKabuterimon was fighting against the Menacemon, Shakoukimon faced WickedTeddymon. After WickedTeddymon's death, they travel into Los Angeles to help the others to defeat Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. Ankylomon separates from Angemon to take the blow and allow Angemon to remain capable to fight. After Edmund learns the true meaning of hope, Patamon became capable of Digivolving into his original Ultimate form: HolyAngemon. HolyAngemon restores powers of other DigiDestined and helps WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon to defeat Piemon. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Patamon's power and destroyed Edmund's Digivice and the Crest of Hope to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Patamon was forced to be separated from Edmund because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Patamon was reunited with Edmund after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon